Hogwarts By Night
by ClaP74
Summary: La nuit, Poudlard cache bien des secrets. Le pauvre Harry l'apprend à ses dépends ... Humour, Drarry et absurdités, laissez vous rire !


**Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec un OS qui vient tout droit d'un défi lancé par Mademoiselle Lys (je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales), que je me suis mise à écrire en plein milieu de la nuit. Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est une très grosse connerie, et qu'il faut la prendre au second degré ;)**

**Il y aura un léger Drarry (parce qu'on ne peut pas s'en passer hein !) ainsi que du Ginny/Harry ! **

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et que je ne fais que me servir d'eux pour illustrer les plus farfelues des histoires qui se logent dans ma tête. **

**Je remercie ma merveilleuse bêta Indifferente, qui comme toujours fait un super travail ! Je vous conseille aussi d'aller lire ses traductions (il y a de fortes chances pour que vous les connaissiez déjà !) et j'espère qu'elle va très vite nous poster ses idées originales, parce qu'elles valent vraiment le coup :) **

**Voilà, j'arrête un peu le blabla, et surtout, souriez, marrez-vous, ne prenez pas tout ça trop sérieusement ! ;)**

**Lounette, cet OS, il est pour toi 3**

* * *

Harry se releva subitement, inspirant violemment une grande goulée d'air qui lui brûla la gorge. Il se releva et ouvrit les rideaux rouges le plus silencieusement possible. On était en plein milieu de la nuit, pourtant, le dortoir était complètement vide. Le survivant fronça les sourcils, la panique l'envahissant plus rapidement qu'il ne le souhaitait. Attrapant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, il s'empara de sa baguette et posa ses pieds nus sur la moquette du dortoir des Gryffondor. Il chercha en vain dans l'obscurité son pantalon et son tee-shirt mais ne referma sa main que sur du vide. Pestant, et peu désireux de clamer sa présence aussi facilement, Harry se résigna tout de même à lancer un lumos pour essayer de retrouver ses vêtements disparus. Il jeta un œil aux alentours, mais toutes ses affaires semblaient s'être évanouies dans la nature. Grommelant des insultes contre le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon vert, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte qui menait dans le couloir. Il était trop inquiet pour ses amis pour ne serait-ce que penser à rester au fond de son lit en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Frissonnant alors qu'il n'avait pas froid, il se saisit de la poignée, serrant sa baguette dans son autre main, prêt à attaquer si un ennemi se présentait dès qu'il aurait ouvert la porte. Le grincement qu'elle produisit lui tira une grimace de mécontentement, qui fut vite remplacée par un froncement de sourcil surpris. De la musique s'élevait dans l'obscurité du couloir. De là où il était, il ne pouvait distinguer aucune forme mais était quasi sûr de voir des ombres bouger, éclairées par une faible lueur orangée. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, ayant prit soin d'annuler son lumos pour ne pas être vu.

La musique augmentait de volume au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait à une lenteur démesurée dans le couloir. Il parvenait enfin à distinguer un fond musical et des paroles qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celles de la chanson _Road To Zion_ de Bob Marley. Harry avait envie de rire d'incrédulité. Qui diable pouvait bien écouter du reggae en plein milieu de la nuit dans un couloir du dortoir de Gryffondor ? Les paroles lui parvenaient parfaitement maintenant, pourtant les ombres étaient toujours aussi inaccessibles. C'était comme si le couloir ne finissait jamais et qu'il était destiné à l'arpenter sans jamais trouver la sortie.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, une odeur inconnue lui monta au nez. Un instant, il se rappela avoir déjà senti pareil parfum, loin dans ses souvenirs. Une image de jeunes adolescents planqués dans une petite rue lui vint à l'esprit. C'était complètement improbable.

La scène qui lui apparut alors le laissa complètement pantois, et il en laissa même tomber son bras, abaissant sa baguette vers le sol. Toute trace de panique depuis longtemps disparue – sans qu'il ne sache depuis quand son esprit avait estimé que le danger n'existait pas – il s'approcha des jumeaux Weasley, adossés contre le mur, un vieux poste de radio posé à leurs pieds, et un joint dans les mains.

\- Salut Harry, souffla George d'une voix étourdie par la drogue. Tu veux fumer ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Harry. Depuis quand vous fumez tous les deux ?

Fred ricana lentement, complètement drogué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait Harry ? C'est peut-être que dans ta tête ! Prend une latte mon petit gryffon.

Le rouquin approcha le joint de ses lèvres, mais Harry le repoussa.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Ron ? Ou Seamus ? Le dortoir était vide quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pensé à une attaque, mais visiblement …

\- Relaaaax, le coupa George en inspirant la fumée. C'est toi qui décides, tu devrais avancer.

Harry secoua la tête, ne comprenant rien aux paroles des jumeaux Weasley. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux et qu'ils pouvaient bien s'intoxiquer tous seuls s'ils le voulaient, il entreprit de descendre les marches qui menaient dans la salle commune d'où il apercevait des éclats de lumières.

Il posa un pied en haut des escaliers quand soudainement il se transforma en un immense toboggan. Surpris, il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, le cœur battant la chamade. Et se releva aussi rapidement que possible, espérant que personne n'ait vu son arrivée ridicule.

Il avisa le grand feu qui s'élevait dans la cheminée, et avec un sourire de soulagement, reconnut, adossées contre les dossiers des fauteuils, les têtes de ses camarades de chambrée. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'arrêta soudainement quand il remarqua une nouvelle fois la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron jouaient aux cartes. Des piles de jetons s'élevaient sur la table, encombrées de bouteilles pleines ou vides et de cacahuètes.

\- Pourquoi t'es à poil mec ? demanda Dean en posant ses cartes sur la table, avant de boire au goulot de sa bière.

Harry fixa Dean sans comprendre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Seamus, assis à côté de Dean, désigna le survivant avec un sourire avenant. Harry baissa la tête vers son propre corps et hurla de terreur. Il était à POIL ! Complètement nu ! Quand et comment avait-il pu perdre son caleçon ?! Il cacha tant bien que mal sa virilité, ses joues prenant la teinte cramoisie de la honte.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes à moitié nus vous aussi ?! Se défendit-il en remarquant enfin la tenue plus que d'Adam de ses camarades.

Neville se mit à rire, retirant au passage le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Harry ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout ça soit un rêve.

\- Tu connais pas le strip-poker ? demanda Ron en attrapant une cacahuète sur la table.

Harry secoua la tête négativement, peu désireux de connaître les règles du jeu, et même de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux. C'était complètement délirant.

Avisant un jogging gris sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, il s'en empara, ignorant les remarques de Seamus, à qui il appartenait visiblement, et l'enfila rapidement. Il souffla d'un air apaisé, il se sentait beaucoup mieux avec quelque chose pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Le dragon, commença Ron en regardant Harry qui s'apprêtait à repartir.

\- De quoi le dragon ? demanda le brun qui s'était arrêté.

\- Il t'attend.

\- De quoi tu parles Ron ?

Elle t'attend.

\- Mais qui ça Ron ? ajouta Harry, sentant ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Bah Ginny.

\- QUOI GINNY ? Hurla Harry, à bout de nerfs.

\- T'es amoureux d'elle.

\- ET ALORS ?!

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que Ron l'annonce devant tout le monde.

\- Bah tu devrais aller la voir, ajouta Ron.

Harry amena son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler à nouveau sur le rouquin. Il inspira profondément.

\- Ron, on est en plein milieu de la nuit, Ginny doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est ! s'exclama Harry un peu plus calmement.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. A la place, Neville se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras avant qu'Harry ait le temps de se reculer.

Neville, nu, contre lui. NEVILLE QUI LUI CARESSAIT LES FESSES !

Harry le repoussa violemment en balbutiant des excuses, mais Neville ne semblait en rien vexé, se contentant de retourner s'asseoir et de reprendre ses cartes. Il posa une main sur le genou de Ron.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! couina Harry en reculant.

\- Ginny, dit Ron.

\- BORDEL ! QUOI GINNY ?!

\- Bah elle t'attend dans la grande salle. Tu devrais aller lui dire que tu l'aimes.

C'était la conversation la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais eu avec son meilleur ami. C'était carrément la situation la plus extravagante qu'il vivait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans son dortoir vide.

Complètement médusé et effrayé, Harry n'attendit pas un autre mot et s'enfuit de la salle commune par le tableau de la Grosse Dame en courant.

Il regretta d'être pieds nus sur les dalles des couloirs quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas froid. On était en plein mois de décembre, et il était à moitié nu dans le château, pourtant il ne ressentait aucun symptôme du froid. C'était comme si tout était complètement irréel.

Une voix au fond de lui lui cria que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais la partie la plus sensée lui rappela que Ginny l'attendait dans la Grande Salle, et il s'en alla d'un pas plus guilleret à travers les couloirs.

Il ne croisa personne d'autres dans les couloirs, heureusement pour lui, et si l'idée lui semblait plus qu'anormale, il la repoussa au fond de ses pensées. Il avait quelque chose à faire, et il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes quand il se retrouva enfin devant la Grande salle.

Il s'avança dans l'obscurité, s'attendant à trouver Ginny au milieu de la salle. Au lieu de ça, un flash assourdissant lui brûla les yeux, le stoppant net dans son avancée. Coincé entre deux tables, il attendit patiemment que sa vue lui revienne, persuadé que Ginny n'était pas assez débile pour lui exploser les rétines et que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui méritait des baffes.

\- Salut Harry, s'exclama une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Colin ?! s'exclama Harry d'une voix qu'il ne voulait pas aussi énervée.

\- Bah je suis venu prendre des photos ! T'es venu voir le show toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Colin Crivey attrapa la main de Harry et le guida dans l'obscurité à travers les tables des quatre maisons. Il passa celle des professeurs et ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait emmené après sa sélection au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Des gloussements s'élevaient du bas des escaliers, et Harry regretta presque de s'être laissé entraîner là-dedans. La situation n'était clairement pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

C'était même pire.

Ginny posait, seulement vêtue d'une simple petite culotte blanche, devant un vieux photographe qui avait une tête de hibou. Le plus choquant n'étant probablement pas le fait que l'homme eut une tête de hibou mais bel et bien que Ginny ne posait pas seule, mais avec les professeurs, tout aussi peu vêtus.

Harry voulait hurler, s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais ses jambes étaient fixées au sol. Il baissa la tête, évitant la vision d'horreur face à lui, et fixa incrédule ses jambes. Ou plutôt le vide où aurait dû se trouver ses pieds.

Il hurla.

Mais personne ne tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il était complètement invisible. Il tenait debout, sûrement par le Saint-Esprit, et alors qu'il relevait la tête, se retrouvait soudainement nez à nez avec une poitrine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir aussi rapidement.

\- Hé Harry, commença Ginny avec un sourire attendri, il paraît que tu es amoureux de moi. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, personne ne nous entend, ajouta-t-elle avant de désigner les professeurs de Poudlard derrière elle, complètement ignorants de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Ce qui se passa alors le remplit de honte. Non seulement, il se mit à pleurer de joie sans pouvoir se contrôler, mais se mit également à parler sans qu'il l'ai décidé, les mots sortant de sa bouche comme un flot se déversant continuellement. Un flot de conneries sans nom.

\- Je suis fou amoureux de toi Ginny, j'aime tes cheveux roux, tes yeux, tes petites tâches de rousseur, tes mains. J'aime la manière dont tu ris et dont tu prends soin de tes amis, j'aime ton vernis à ongle bleu et ta robe rouge. J'aime que tu sois la sœur de Ron. J'aime aussi les gaufres au Nutella. J'aimerais avoir des enfants avec toi, pleins de petits roux courant partout dans le terrier, avec tous les Weasley autour de nous. J'aime aussi ta cellulite et l'énorme bouton sur ton front que tu essayes de cacher sous trop de fond de teint. J'aime Ron et Hermione aussi. J'aime passer après toi aux toile ….

\- Heu c'est bon Harry, je crois que j'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle d'un air attendri.

Comment pouvait-elle être attendri ?! C'était n'importe quoi ! Est-ce qu'elle avait au moins écouté ce qu'il avait dit ?

\- Écoute, je suis occupée là, on doit finir les photos pour le calendrier des profs avant demain. On en reparle dans quelques semaines, que j'ai le temps de regarder dans mon agenda si j'ai de la place pour toi.

Et elle s'en alla.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible. Il eut envie de pleurer, et de hurler. Il devait quitter cette pièce, fuir loin de cette scène atroce, tuer Ron pour l'avoir envoyé ici, pensant qu'il pourrait enfin passer à quelque chose de sérieux avec Ginny.

N'ayant toujours pas récupéré ses pieds, il se laissa tomber à genoux, tentant le tout pour le tout en rampant hors de la salle. Étrangement, cela marcha, et c'est en pleurant et d'un air misérable qu'il sortit de la pièce et traversa le Grande Salle dans le noir complet jusqu'au hall.

Miraculeusement, ses pieds réapparurent lorsqu'il passa les immenses portes, et il se releva en reniflant piteusement. Hésitant à retourner dans sa salle commune de peur de revoir ses camarades, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils devaient tous être nus maintenant, il préféra prendre la direction des toilettes du deuxième étage pour se réfugier seul dans sa misère.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand, arrivé à destination, il retrouva Hermione.

La jeune femme avait la même apparence que leur deuxième année lors de son erreur de poil. Ses petites oreilles poilues et ses moustaches étaient les mêmes, et assise contre un lavabo, Hermione-Chat entreprenait de se lécher les poils.

\- Hermione, commença Harry d'une voix faible, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hé bien, comme tu peux le voir Harry, je fais ma toilette.

Le survivant ne releva pas, se contentant de se laisser tomber à côté de sa meilleure amie. Trop de choses n'avaient plus aucun sens cette nuit pour qu'il se préoccupe d'Hermione faisant sa toilette. Le chat se mit à ronronner quand il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule poilue.

\- Pourquoi t'as cette apparence là ? demanda-t-il, tout de même curieux.

\- C'est dans ton imagination Harry.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- C'est normal, tu as toujours eu du mal à comprendre.

Harry se vexa quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Hermione d'être honnête.

\- Je suis allée voir Ginny, commença Harry d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oh ! Le coupa Hermione en stoppant sa toilette. Comment se passent les photos ?!

Harry la regarda d'un air légèrement choqué, abasourdi, complètement ahuri par la situation.

\- Bien je crois, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. C'était horrible, elle était là, à moitié nue, en train de poser avec Dumbledore, tu imagines ? Et je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour elle, les mots sortaient de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter, c'était n'importe quoi.

\- Elle t'a repoussé, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione d'un air absolument pas concerné.

Harry allait lui répondre quand la jeune femme se mit à tousser d'une manière horrible, se raclant la gorge pour finir par cracher une boule de poil sous le regard absolument dégoûté du brun.

\- Ah ça va mieux, dit-elle d'un air soulagé. Je n'arrivais pas à la faire sortir.

\- Heu Hermione ?

\- Écoute Harry, bien sûr que tu n'avais aucune chance avec Ginny. Vous ne comprenez décidément rien ! Nous ce qu'on veut, c'est des hommes mûrs. Tu sais, rien que la semaine dernière, j'ai passé la nuit avec Severus, c'était fantastique !

Harry sentit une bile affreuse lui remonter dans la bouche.

\- C'est pas de ta faute mon petit chéri, ajouta-t-elle en passant sa patte sur sa joue, faisant tomber ses lunettes au passage, qu'il s'empressa de remettre sur son nez. Vous n'avez pas d'expérience, on dirait des enfants de 10 ans. Regarde-toi, à sa place, j'aurais peur de te faire pleurer.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux si vite que sa vue devint immédiatement floue, et Hermione ne fut plus qu'une forme indistincte derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Il n'entendait plus que des miaulements à la fois plaintifs et surexcités, qui, mélangés ensemble donnaient un résultat absolument effrayant. A l'instant, il aurait voulu lui enfoncer une pelote de laine dans la gueule et la regarder s'étouffer pour la punir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Son Hermione n'aurait jamais osé prononcer de telles paroles.

Dépité, Harry se releva et sortit des toilettes dans une démarche que lui auraient enviés les zombies. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, désireux de mettre fin à toutes ces bêtises.

Il se sentait humiliés, désespéré. Tout était si bizarre, si incohérent.

Il arriva trop rapidement au sommet de la tour, en réalité, il ne sut même pas comment il se retrouva là-haut. Il se pencha sur le rebord de la balustrade. Tout en bas, Hagrid grattait le ventre de Crockdur avec son parapluie rose entre deux danses autour du chien immobile, allongé sur le dos. S'il sautait, il atterrirait peut-être sur son ventre.

Un balai arriva soudainement face à lui, muni de deux mains et d'une chevelure blonde qui lui rappela immédiatement celle de Malefoy.

\- Viens, marmonna le balai d'une voix traînante.

Harry monta sur la balustrade, et se jeta dans le vide en direction du balai, qui l'attendait sagement. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais assis sur Malefoy.

Au dernier moment, le balai se déporta sur la gauche. Harry tomba dans le vide en hurlant.

Enfoiré de balai.

* * *

Harry se releva subitement, inspirant violemment une grande goulée d'air qui lui brûla la gorge. Encore une fois. Un gémissement tout contre lui le stoppa net. Une chaleur agréable se dégageait du corps allongé contre le sien. Harry haleta, ses sens en alerte.

\- Ca va Harry, c'était juste un cauchemar, c'est le GHB qui fait cet effet là, marmonna la voix endormie.

Le brun soupira, calmant son cœur affolé, se convainquant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Après quelques secondes, sa respiration plus posée, il se rallongea, se collant contre le corps nu dans son lit, se rapprochant de sa chaleur rassurante.

\- Drago, marmonna Harry dans l'oreille du blond, j'ai rêvé que t'étais un balai.

\- T'es complètement taré, répondit Malefoy en se retournant pour faire face au brun, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Maintenant dors, demain on doit se lever tôt pour les photos.

\- QUELLES PHOTOS ?!

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir choqué trop de monde, et que ce petit OS vous aura bien fait rire ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, que vous voulez m'insultez pour avoir fait vivre ce genre de choses à Harry, envoyez moi un MP, ou alors laissez une review, a votre bon plaisir :)**


End file.
